


All The Temptation Under The Sun

by OrganOfFlames



Series: RWBY Drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/M, Lust, No Smut, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation eats at all of us. Ruby finds herself choosing between the lust she knows so well and the potential love she yearns for. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Temptation Under The Sun

"Come on, Rubes. You came here, you know you want it." He softly spoke in her ear, his hands running gently up her arms. His lips pursed as his sentence came to an end, making a gentle kissing sound, before exhaling towards her earlobe. His pelvis was against hers while he pressed his chest to hers, the height being of little importance.

Ruby looked to the left, finding breathing a little difficult. She felt his abs push against her chest. "I-I know I came here…" She trailed off, finding it harder to continue looking away.

"Face it. I already know more about you than he does." He chuckled. "You're just leading him along." A slow hand brushed through her silky hair, enticing her to lift her head higher. His tail coiled around her wrist, pulling her hand to his hips.

Her silver eyes gazed into his alluring gray. "N-No, I think… We should…" His head moved forward, lips brushing along her cheek, never making full contact while passing by. Ruby almost found herself moving her head that extra centimetre to make it connect. "N-No!" She huffed.

Sun moved his hands to her sides, the curvature of her stomach familiar to him. He could hear her lungs working, getting ever so louder. "Don't deny yourself of this." His lips curled into a smile.

"I'm not denying myself of anything…" She shivered, her other hand gripping his hip all by itself. Her breath stifled as she caught herself going in for a kiss.

"Hm?" He rose an eyebrow, his fingers lightly digging into the small of her back. He brought his head right in front of hers, less than an inch away. "I thought you weren't denying yourself?" His words numbed her feet. She couldn't move. Her eyes locked to his and got lost; trapped in a daze. She felt the room begin to spin as his breaths flowed across her red face. Finally, her quivering lips pursed forward, briefly kissing him with eyes closed.

As the kiss naturally came to an end, her eyes slowly opened to see his small grin. Her breathing was still irregular as her heart pounded with guilt settling in. "No… I… We shouldn't be…" Sun shook his head and pressed his lips on hers again.

This kiss lasted longer. Ruby melted into it, feeling his arms rise and wrap around her petite frame. Something that she loved. It was the feeling of being embraced. She adored when Jaune would embrace her… But this wasn't Jaune. This wasn't the one who was crushing on her hard. Sun played with her for his own lust. And she'd fallen for it too many times, but as he said earlier, she kept coming back.

Ruby eventually found the strength to push away. "Listen, Sun... I came here to tell you that I don't want to continue this anymore. Jaune loves me and I want to be with him."

Sun's hands never left Ruby's body. "Right, right. You told me this last time, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…" She spoke meekly, her words and chest deflating.

"And you remember what we did last time, right after you said that?" Ruby didn't have the strength to say anything, but she remembered. She remembered far too well. "So let's forget about this childish love act that Jaune's playing and go back to what feels right." His hands pulled her closer, his lips connecting with her burning cheek and his crotch pressing up against her thigh.

_This… No… I…_

Her thoughts went nowhere. She wanted this, but she didn't. She hated him, but she didn't. She loved Jaune, but she didn't. She begged for a clear answer, but none came.

Fingertips curling into the waistline of his jeans, she instinctively pulled him closer. Her lips pressed to his jawline as images of Jaune flashed through her mind. She tried to repress one of them, whether it be the lust and temptation or the memories of an innocent Jaune. Both were haunting her.

His hands gripped her thighs as he pulled her up, her feet leaving the ground, now entirely in his grasp. Her lips danced weakly in the same area, too distracted to make things more interesting, but too heated to stop completely. _Jaune… Doesn't deserve this... Maybe it's for the best. It's not like we're dating anyway, he just… Loves me so much…_

With her waist being pressed against the hardening bulge, she remembered every time Sun laid down beside her drenched in sweat and feeling… Odd. It wasn't necessarily joy, nor was it sadness. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt… Decent. That was better than feeling bad, at least.

Suddenly, the images of Sun were replaced with Jaune and his big, dumb, goofy smile. Him lying beside her felt right. It felt the way she always dreamt it would. So, why did she keep coming back to Sun? Because she knew what she was getting. Pleasure, an attractive partner and the feeling of excitement. It was just lust and his gravitational temptation.

Her fingers clenched around his collar as she fought back tears, her kisses becoming thin, until they halted. "Come on. You're still thinking about him? Do you know how that makes me feel?" She bit into her lip as his hands shuffled her weight.

"I… Don't care... He's special to me." She sighed, her forehead pressing down on his shoulder. Sun sighed too. Both disappointed, but for different reasons.

He rolled his neck and lowered the girl onto the ground. "We've done so much together. Are you just going to forget that for him?" Sun wasn't lying. There had been numerous times she'd shown up at his door.

Looking at her feet, she shook her head. "No… I'm not going to forget that." She took a deep breath. "But I think it's time we move on. I move on." She corrected, her voice constantly switching between fragile and stern. "I need to end this before I regret it even further."

"So you regret this? You regret the moments we've shared?" Sun didn't sound upset, nor did he sound angry.

Ruby finally looked back up at him, no lust or temptation in her twin moons. "Yes and no. I regret taking it too far too many times. I regret letting you take it too far too many times. But… It's happened now. Nothing can change that. So all I can do is stop it from happening again."

His tail curled and withdrew behind his back as he nodded. His expression eerily blank. "Fine." He spoke surprisingly harshly. "Enjoy your time with him." He pushed past her, moving towards the door despite it being his dorm room. "But tell me if he tastes that same."

**Author's Note:**

> So you've probably noticed by now that I've become a fan of writing little drabbles. It's helping me get back into the flow and express quick ideas and themes. If you like these drabbles, please let me know!
> 
> Also, some might consider Sun to be a little out of character, but I imagine any and every human/faunus character can succumb to basic desires and temptations. This is what it was all about, after all.


End file.
